


love talk

by xuhaovt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minghao-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Minghao, Sort Of, Top Kim Mingyu, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhaovt/pseuds/xuhaovt
Summary: in which mingyu doesn’t know chinese but he definitely knows all the swear words when he fucks minghao.





	love talk

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so. bear with me please because I have not written anything nsfw in YEARS and this is my first kpop nsfw writing PHEW but I had this idea and needed to get it out in the world and I'm glad I did because I'm kind of proud of it.
> 
> NEW AUTHOR’S NOTE(Nov. 16) I changed the title to Love Talk after Wayv’s Love Talk because it is literally the plot of this. So enjoy! 
> 
> AND, here's a photoset of their outfits:  
https://twitter.com/haonannie/status/1160218299466039296
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
IMPORTANT NOTE!: This is sort of Minghao-centric/pov at the beginning, but through the entire work, BOLD dialogue is in KOREAN, regular dialogue is in CHINESE.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drinking at bars isn’t his thing. There’s probably a long list of activities Minghao could categorize as ‘not his thing’. But that list be damned because Minghao is 27, and thought he’d done everything right up until this point. Losing a promotion because he wasn’t able to seal an overseas deal he’s been working on for _ months _ isn’t evidence that he’s been doing everything right up until this point.

So maybe he needs to change a few things, maybe he _should_ be out in a bar, sipping on a rough drink that he was mistakenly given because he didn’t have the Korean linguistic ability to order the correct drink. Minghao knows relying on his perfect ability to speak English isn’t going to get him any further in this foreign country.

But does he care? No.

So here Minghao is, jet black locks of hair falling out of his perfectly gelled hairdo. His crisp black suit looks less than perfect with half of his dress shirt untucked and his tie loosened from his neck. He looks tired, and well, Minghao is _ always _tired, but tonight Minghao knows it shows clear on his features. He’s sitting on one of the many stools, the heels of his boots on the edge of the metal rim around the bottom end of the stool. His forearms are perched on the grimy counter, fingers on both hands wrapped around his cold, golden drink. Minghao watches drops of condensation run down the side of the glass and create a ring around the bottom.

“**Rough night** ?” a voice next to him pops the bubble around Minghao. He blinks once, follows another drop run down the clear surface, collect two more drops on the way and join the pool at the bottom. He looks up to meet the stranger’s eyes and raises his eyebrows. He isn’t sure if it’s because he has no clue what the stranger said or because he’s… dramatically attractive. How does someone _ that _beautiful just… exist? Minghao may be exaggerating or hey, maybe he’s not and this guy really is that attractive, he’s got good judgement of that, mind you. Stranger is tall and visibly tan through the bad lighting in the crowded and stuffy room. His forearm is holding himself up on the counter and he’s standing maybe a few centimeters too close. Even in the midst of all the people and alcohol, Minghao can tell he smells good.

“**I was sitting back there wondering why a guy in a nice suit like you would be sitting over here alone, if not because he just got bad news,” **the stranger says with a small pout and widened brown eyes. Minghao’s eyes follow the way his bottom lip protrudes just the slightest, slick with a hint of glitter. He doesn’t know what to say, for some reason can’t bring himself to let this guy know hey, I can’t understand a lick of what you’re saying, because he subconsciously knows this will drive the attractive man away. He purses his lips and nods instead. Nodding couldn’t be of any harm right?

Pretty stranger pouts further and places one hand nonchalantly on Minghao’s arm. Minghao glances down to look at it though is distracted when he leans in further. Minghao can’t help this time when his attention is caught by the expanse of skin visible between the opening of his hardly buttoned shirt, skin just as smooth as it is on his hand. It’s hard not to stare right at someone’s chest… someone’s _ broad _ and _ tan _chest when it’s right in front of your face. Still, Minghao manages to bring his eyes up further when the stranger speaks again.

“**I’m Mingyu** ,” he says, and oh, _ that _, Minghao can understand.

“**I’m Myungho**,” he replies. He knows his thick accent betrays him as soon as he speaks, but really how far could he have gotten without letting this stranger be aware of the fact he’s definitely not from around here. He’s sure even some of his features give off that he’s not a native.

Mingyu’s eyebrows raise. Minghao notices this time the rest of the features on him. He has a pretty jawline, one that looks like it was literally sculpted by Michelangelo himself. His cheekbones are high and his eyes are sharp. Minghao is mildly aware that this could be an effect of the makeup he seems to be wearing. His hair is light brown and wavy, styled over with a space of the left side of his forehead still visible. His eyes are dark brown, yet still managing to shine under the ugly lights overhead.

“**Are you not from around here?**” Mingyu asks and this time Minghao gives him a blank stare, he isn’t able to decipher that the guy is giving him a question. He’s never been able to understand even the basics of the Korean language, only a few words here and there. Minghao adjusts in his seat, glances back at the cup in his hand and lets one of his feet unhinge from it’s position on the metal bar. Mingyu leans back just a few centimeters and yeah, that’s probably the end of that, Minghao thinks. He’s not sure what exactly he’s referring to ending but he does know he was just a little captivated by the stranger’s deep voice and insane features. Maybe he wants just another little sip more.

“China?” is what Mingyu says next and Minghao can’t help the amused smile that appears on his lips. Mingyu looks a little bit like an excited puppy now, eyes wider and canines showing against his perfect lips.

“Yeah, I’m from China,” Minghao replies with a nod, looks back down at his arm, not missing how Mingyu is still holding his wrist. Mingyu doesn’t seem to notice though.

“**Ah, that’s cool** ,” Mingyu says, clearly interested as far as Minghao can tell. His smile falters though and he pouts again. Minghao doesn’t know how such an attractive man like him, a man who just exudes _ sex _ could look that adorable when pouting. Minghao briefly wonders just how old he is.

“**I don’t speak Chinese though** ,” Mingyu says, eyes down casting. Minghao follows every one of his movements and facial expressions, attempting to decipher what he’s saying solely through that. Nothing is said for a few more seconds and Minghao thinks really, what more _ could _happen when the furthest thing they could do was introduce themselves. Just as Minghao thinks all hope is lost and carrying on this probably pointless conversation with a complete stranger, a thought pops into his head. He makes a sound at his own discovery and Mingyu looks up at him in confusion, watches as Minghao pulls out his phone. He opens up an app he didn’t use much before and puts it down on the counter for Mingyu to see. Mingyu grins, taking Minghao by surprise when he picks up his phone quickly and begins typing on it. Minghao briefly wonders if this guy doesn’t realize how weird it is to pick his phone up like this though thinks maybe having his phone stolen is something to worry about more. Mingyu finishes typing out what he wants then has a confused expression on his face as he obviously tries to decipher what the different buttons mean. He clicks something and his eyes go wide as a voice speaks for him.

“You’re really pretty,” says the automated voice and Mingyu looks up at Minghao in bewilderment, as if to figure out if it really was translated correctly. Minghao laughs in response, covering his mouth. It’s amusing the way Mingyu has a clear face of embarrassment, mumbling something to himself in his mother tongue as he starts deleting the phrase.

“**I just wanted to test it, damn it**,” Mingyu grumbles childishly, obviously trying to think of something else to say to save himself. Minghao finds it all too entertaining, doesn’t even care what Mingyu could think to say next. He watches as Mingyu’s canines sink into his bottom lip, piercing the delicate skin. He might be younger than him, he thinks. Mingyu looks like he could be past 25 but clearly acts like he’s younger than that.

“What are you in South Korea for?” the voice says and Minghao lets out a small breath of laughter. He takes his phone back from Mingyu, not missing how warm his hand is as their fingers brush together. He switches the language setting to translate the opposite way and types his response.

“**A business meeting, I’m only here until tomorrow morning** ,” the voice replies and no, Minghao probably didn’t have to unnecessarily include _ how long _ he would be there, but, okay maybe it felt like vital information. His eyes meet Mingyu’s as he passes the phone back to him. It’s a little awkward, the exchange, but Minghao is a little more amused with the fact Mingyu cares enough to _ want _to make himself understood to a complete stranger. He’s sure he could have easily hit on any other native speaker in the place.

“It didn’t go well?” is the reply, and Mingyu holds the phone back out. Minghao purses his lips and shakes his head. Mingyu’s pout comes back and Minghao laughs again, eyeing his lips a little too long. Mingyu turns the phone back around to type in another sentence. Minghao takes another sip of his terrible drink then turns back to face him, this time his eyes drifting a little bit further south to continue his discovery of the enigma that’s before him. His skin is visible right down to the fourth unfastened button. There’s only a necklace on his chest, one that looks like someone would get at a beach overseas. His chest makes it appear that he probably does a lot of exercise, though not so much that he’s completely bulging everywhere. His shirt is short sleeve, white with what looked like martini glasses all over it and rolled up at his biceps. Minghao’s half sure if the shirt weren’t so large it would fit him everywhere else _ but _there.

“How can I help take your mind off it?” is the next thing Minghao hears. Mingyu has an amused look on his face when Minghao’s gaze is directed back to his eyes. He’s obviously been caught… ogling this stranger, yet he can’t really help be embarrassed about it. Minghao licks his lips, attention moving from his lips to his eyes a couple of times. He’s never been one to sit at bars, drink at bars, be _ lonely and sad _at bars but maybe he can definitely get into letting pretty boys at bars give him a good distraction. Mingyu’s canines are showing again as he sets his phone down, aware that Minghao isn’t going to try to translate anything back. His eyebrows raise in question, almost as if to challenge him, to question if Minghao really will go for it. It’s an open invitation and Minghao isn’t sure why he hesitates a few seconds. So Mingyu moves forward just another centimeter closer and Minghao doesn’t hold back this time, grabbing one of the lapels of his shirt and tugging him in the last distance of space closer, their lips meeting together roughly. Mingyu kisses him back without a bit of hesitation, slotting his lips perfectly between his as they move messily. Mingyu’s hand meets Minghao’s side and slides around his back under his coat, pulling himself in just a little closer. Minghao wraps his free arm around Mingyu’s neck and uses him as anchor to slide himself off the stool, noting he’s definitely several centimeters taller than him. Their lips don’t part yet, both of them too into trying to discover each other’s mouths. Minghao tastes like mint and cheap alcohol while Mingyu tastes like coke and it’s a weird mix, but neither of them seem to care. When they finally part, it’s so Minghao can take a step back and pull at his shirt in his own way of saying what he needs to. Mingyu miraculously gets the point, pulls out his wallet and puts down a generous amount of money for the drink and Minghao grabs his phone before he can forget, putting it away in his pocket to free his hand and grasp Mingyu’s, leading him towards the exit.

-

“**You’re so fucking pretty**,” Mingyu says, breathy and low. He’s standing between Minghao’s legs now. They’re hanging off the side of the bed, spread just enough for Mingyu to fit between them. He still has his pants on but his coat’s been lost somewhere on their journey from the door of the hotel room to the large bed. His white button up is wide open, sliding off of one shoulder where there’s a faint bruise forming. Minghao’s breathing just as heavy too, the kissing up until this point taking everything out of him. His lips are bright red and glistening with just a tiny bit of the glitter Mingyu was sporting before. His hair is even more disheveled than before, matching Mingyu’s, which was caused by Minghao’s inexplicable desire to tug while he ran his mouth down the long expanse of the tall boy’s neck. There’s nothing to mark where Minghao’s been on Mingyu’s skin but they’re both sure he’s just about explored every part of his chest by this point, which is completely exposed with his shirt having been gone for the past three minutes. He’s currently sliding off his tight jeans and Minghao is holding himself up on his forearms, watching him.

“You could be insulting me and I wouldn’t even know,” Minghao says in response and Mingyu looks up as he pulls off the second leg of his jeans off, leaving him in just a tight pair of black boxers. Mingyu grins and Minghao’s eyes drift down the long expanse of his body. He licks his lips, practically twitches in anticipation. It’s both amusing and a little thrilling like this, not knowing what either of them is saying, but instead trying to follow reactions to figure their way around each other. Minghao’s not sure he’s ever had someone pay so much attention to his body and expressions as much as Mingyu has.

Mingyu puts one knee up onto the bed and reaches for Minghao’s pants, unbuttoning them and beginning to slide them off his slender legs. Once they’re all the way off, he fully climbs back up onto the bed, both knees on either side of the other’s body. Mingyu ducks down, grips his jaw and kisses his neck first, litters a few more on his way up to the other side of his face. He pulls away and looks him in the eye.

“You’re really pretty,” he says, the Chinese coming off sloppy and hardly understandable from his mouth. He’d obviously tried his best to memorize the phrase when it was first spoken by the translating app earlier. Minghao laughs and shakes his head, grabbing the back of his neck instead and pulling him back down to kiss him. Mingyu smiles into it, can’t even care that he knows he sounds stupid, but glad he was at least able to get his point accross. They kiss like this for only a few more seconds, Mingyu’s tongue sliding against his and his hands running down his chest and sides. Minghao gasps against his mouth when he feels Mingyu’s fingers press against the bulge forming in his underwear. Mingyu parts from his lips and pulls away far enough to watch Minghao’s face as he delicately wraps his thick fingers around his dick through the thin material. Minghao’s lips part as he takes a shuddered breath and closes his eyes, sinking into the feeling. Mingyu bites his lip, doesn’t look away from Minghao as he squeezes just a little tighter and strokes along the length of it slowly.

“Ah..” Minghao lets out quietly, gripping what he can of the small strands of hair at the back of his neck. He opens his eyes again to meet Mingyu’s whose are hooded as he watches him, an almost _ hungry _look coming from them. Minghao pulls him back down into a kiss, not able to handle the intensity of his stare any longer, kissing him deep, letting his whimpers drown out against Mingyu’s lips when he slides his hand under his boxers and really grips him. Mingyu effectively uses the little bit of precome that dribbles from the tip of his cock to slide against him, quickening his pace. His hand is large enough so he doesn’t actually have to move it very much, Minghao’s dick hardly long enough to need to move very much. The angle is a little awkward, Mingyu’s arm creating a space between them so he can really move his hand the way he needs to.

“Mm, fuck, Mingyu,” Minghao breathes out against his lips, failing at continuing to kiss him. Mingyu lets out a heavy breath of air and is smiling again, eyeing Minghao’s lips. His pace doesn’t falter, fingers gliding up to the tip and back down where Mingyu can feel the coarse hair at the base brush against his pinky.

“Fuck,” Mingyu repeats, and Minghao looks at him again, incredulously breathes out in laughter. He looks between their bodies then back up at Mingyu, biting his lip for a second to hold in another sound.

“So you understand that?” Minghao says in amusement, voice breathy and a little broken. Mingyu decides it’s a good time to quicken his pace, push his thumb against the slit at the tip of his dick. Mingyu only smiles and Minghao shakes his head, closes his eyes again and tilts his head back just a few centimeters. He only lets him do this for a few more seconds before he’s pulling his hand out of his underwear and pushing Mingyu away so he falls on his back beside him.

Mingyu slides up against the bed so his head is rested in the pillows as Minghao gets up from the bed and searches for the little black convenience bag they picked up on their way to the hotel. Inside, he pulls out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He opens and rips out one of them, tossing both of them onto the bed next to Mingyu as he climbs back on, sliding one leg over Mingyu’s waist and perching himself nearly perfectly over his cock. Mingyu makes a small sound to which Minghao ignores, instead brings his attention to his chest. His fingers splay out across his warm skin, explore it all over again for a few seconds. He ducks down and kisses him once, in between his chest and then again a few centimeters closer. He continues this, leaving open mouth, wet kisses along his body, delving in the sounds Mingyu makes of approval. He finds the waistband of his boxers and wastes no time in tugging them down, scooting his body down with them until they’re off. He crawls back up just a little, wraps one hand around his stiff cock gently. It’s significantly bigger than his, fits nicely in his hand. He runs his hand up and to the tip, pressing his thumb roughly against the slit and Mingyu hisses. Minghao grins, glancing up at him to make sure it’s okay anyway then looks back down. He squeezes him lightly and rubs his hand just twice more before letting go and sitting back up. Mingyu would’ve protested if it weren’t for the fact Minghao was only stopping to grab the lube. He opens and drizzles a little on his hand then out of curiosity for Mingyu’s reaction, on his dick as well. Mingyu huffs heavily surprised at the sudden cold feeling and reaches out to grab Minghao’s wrist to stop him. Their eyes meet and Minghao may not know very much about this man but he can pretty much figure out Mingyu is much more amused than upset. He sets down the bottle and grips him again, using the lube to smoothly glide his fingers up and down the length, slow and steady, taking his time to squeeze and press at the right places. Mingyu doesn’t make a sound, has his forearms propping himself up to watch Minghao’s movements intently, lip caught between his teeth. Minghao picks up the pace only a little, driven to make any kind of sound come from Mingyu, but achieves nothing. Though when he looks up to meet his eyes, is pleasantly rewarded with Mingyu staring at the ceiling, lips parted as heavy breaths leave his lips. Minghao can’t help but lean forward and attach his mouth to his neck. He continues for a while longer then stops to finally roll onto his back, taking the lube with him. Mingyu gets the point so he tries not to show his mild disappointment.

Minghao pulls the last bit of clothing off in one swift motion, brings one of his knees up to give himself a little more room. Mingyu can’t help but be a little driven by the way Minghao is clearly full of confidence in every way. He isn’t shy about any of his movements or things he wants to say, though Mingyu doesn’t actually understand what it is he’s saying. Minghao is not the kind of person he’s ever met before, one who carries a kind of passion in his eyes but presents himself with a quiet demeanor, unheard, unseen in a crowd of people. Yet, Mingyu was driven to him before and the more time he spends with him, the more he sees Minghao _ is _ the one to look at.

Minghao turns to look at the taller, who’s laying with his back propped up against the pillows. One of his legs is bent to the side and his hand is just barely moving against his own dick. They’re distracted movements, his eyes glued to where Minghao covered his fingers with lube and begun to press one finger inside of himself. Minghao scoffs, shakes his head and pulls his finger out. He moves up onto his knees and scoots over to straddle Mingyu’s body again, using one hand to hold the side of his face as he kisses him. Mingyu accepts it easily, grips his dick a little tighter as Minghao presses his tongue past his lips. Minghao’s free hand drifts between their bodies and he pushes his finger past his rim again, gasping into Mingyu’s mouth. They kiss like this for a while, sloppy and hot, heavy breaths between the two. Minghao is whimpering into Mingyu’s mouth, has to stop kissing him after he’s added a third finger and Mingyu moves to kiss his neck instead. He can’t see any of what Minghao is doing but the sounds he makes drive his anticipation. He lets go of himself and brings both hands up to his body, running over his skin, down to grip his ass tightly and spread him apart just a little bit further, causing Minghao to shudder out a breath against Mingyu’s throat. One of Mingyu’s hands move back up further, slide up his side and to his chest, experimentally pressing one of his nipples between his thumb and the side of his knuckle. Minghao whimpers again, opens his mouth to kiss wetly at his neck. Mingyu smiles and licks his lips, continuing the movement by pinching and pulling at it, playing with his nipple until Minghao pulls his entire body away. He’s breathing heavy as he looks down at Mingyu, both hands free now. Mingyu’s fingers wrap around Minghao’s thighs, gripping them tight. Minghao looks at him for just another beat longer, drinking him in, taking in the way he looks at him, how his body moves deeply with every breath he takes.

“**You just gonna keep staring at me like you wanna eat me or do something about it?** ” Mingyu asks, practically snickers it. Minghao narrows his eyes at him and Mingyu almost thinks he actually understood him. He reaches over to grab the condom, tears it open with one quick movement and rolls it over Mingyu’s dick. Mingyu sucks in a breath as Minghao leans over, sucks just the covered tip into his mouth, moves his lips against it in a way that almost _ looks _prettier than it feels good. He pulls away again and finds the lube, pouring more onto his hand and covering him with it, taking his time to squeeze him in the best way, Mingyu hissing quietly. Minghao finally decides he’s done after a few more strokes and scoots up closer. His hand reaches for Mingyu’s dick, holding him carefully as he adjusts his body over him though doesn’t move anymore than that.

“You want it?” Minghao asks, eyebrows raising as he meets Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu looks between his hand and Minghao’s eyes and breathes out exaggeratedly, attempts to nudge his hips up.

“_ Tell me _ if you want it,” Minghao says, firmer this time and Mingyu lays his head back, exasperated. He got this far, got Minghao naked and in bed despite the language barrier, got him to prep himself and slick up his cock and now? Apparently hold him off because he can’t understand anything he’s saying, go figure.

“**Let me have you, ** ** _please_ ** ,” Mingyu practically _ whines, _fingers tightening on his thighs. He doesn’t know what else to say but thinks begging will not be below him. It’s when Mingyu feels the tip of his dick suddenly caught in a tight ring of pressure that he breathes out heavily and looks up at Minghao again. There’s a small grin on his lips, obviously pleased. Mingyu thinks maybe he can get off like this, teased in a form he’s never been before. Played with in a way impossible to understand but thrilling to go along with. Minghao doesn’t move any further, and somehow Mingyu knows it’s not because he’s adjusting himself.

“**Please**,” Minghao repeats, eyebrows raising and if Mingyu wasn’t thinking with his dick instead of his brain he probably would have been able to process what Minghao wanted faster. He looks between their bodies again, basically whimpers at the sight of Minghao slowly swirling his hips, keeping himself from sinking any further.

“**Please?**” Mingyu finally says, breathing heavily as he searches Minghao’s eyes for some kind of approval that that’s what he wanted. Minghao answers by sinking down a few centimeters lower and Mingyu groans, digs his fingers into Minghao’s thighs. 

“**Yes, yes please please more** ,” Mingyu says right away this time and Minghao rewards him with just that, bringing his hips all the way down until he was sitting in Mingyu’s lap. He hisses to himself at the sensation of being full, having something inside of him for the first time in _ months. _Mingyu is still breathing heavy, already has a couple droplets of sweat running down his hairline. Minghao holds himself steady with his palms on his chest, presses his thighs against Mingyu’s body tightly.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Minghao whispers to himself, looking down as he carefully swivels his hips, still trying to get himself used to the size and stretch. Mingyu thrives on hearing just the few Chinese words he knows because he can’t help but think it sounds so good coming out of Minghao’s mouth. Greetings and curse words was all Mingyu picked up on with Chinese when he was younger and he took a second to send a quick thank you to his brainless friends who thought it was funny at the time to teach them to him. Mingyu figured by this point that Minghao also knew a few random words, most evidently the word _ please _, something so common and neutral but used way too much to his advantage right now. Minghao is thriving on controlling Mingyu like this, having him right where he wants him despite their barrier.

Mingyu eventually grew a little restless, didn’t want to pressure Minghao to move before he was ready but not able to control himself when he squeezed his hips.

“**Please?**” he repeats the significant word, eyes wide as he looks up at Minghao who opens his eyes again to meet his. He bites his bottom lip this time and grinds his hips again.

“Pretty boy learns fast huh?” Minghao says teasingly and though Mingyu doesn’t know what he’s saying, the whine he receives in response is good enough to drive Minghao to finally bring his hips up and back down smoothly. Mingyu moans quietly and Minghao grips his arm instead as he continues to move his body, hips slowly creating a rhythm. Minghao lets out a short grunt everytime he feels Mingyu deep inside again.

“Shit, that’s so good, you’re so fucking big,” Minghao hisses, slightly picking up the pace, eager to feel the tip of Mingyu’s cock prod at his prostate. Mingyu starts fucking up into him at almost the same pace, both a little awkward to match up together but still succeeding to make each other feel good. Minghao starts moaning louder, head ducked low as Mingyu bucks his hips up sharply, the sound of their skin slapping against each other filthy. Mingyu thinks it’s better like this, finds it insanely hot that the only thing he can understand is the curses that spill out of Minghao’s mouth, letting him know he’s definitely doing everything right.

Eventually Mingyu stops and grabs his hips, pulling out and flipping them over quickly. Minghao gasps as his back hits the bed, is scrambling to turn himself over onto his knees. Mingyu groans, grips his cock tight in his hand and gives it a few pumps as Minghao presses his face against the pillow below him and uses both hands to spread himself out more for Mingyu.

“**Fuck**,” Mingyu breathes out, placing one hand on the small of Minghao’s back and guiding the tip of his cock to his rim. Minghao hums in pleasure as Mingyu presses inside slowly, easing in and out carefully until he’s fully settled inside again.

“Fuck me,” Minghao breathes out after a few seconds, brings his arms back down to hold himself up on his forearms. He turns back to look at Mingyu, lips parted and wet. “Come on, _ fuck _me,” he edges on, pushing his ass back against Mingyu. Mingyu grips his hips tight then runs his hand down Minghao’s back, fingers running over the bumps of his spine. He grips Minghao’s long black hair and pulls out halfway, pounding back in roughly. Minghao lets out a choked moan and Mingyu leans over him a little more as he repeats the action, slowly starting up a pace.

“Yes, yes like that, fuck, yes,” Minghao moans, thriving on how it feels with Mingyu tugging on his hair roughly, fucking him hard and fast. It’s all so good like this, Minghao always preferred it this way, feeling like his body was being used, not being able to see much but _ feel _all of it. He loved it and he loves it now, that Mingyu knows how to make him feel good and yet still want more.

Mingyu curls his body over Minghao’s, attaching his mouth to his neck and moving his hand underneath his body to grasp his neglected dick. Minghao groans, starts moving his body to both meet his thrusts and fuck himself into Mingyu’s hand. Minghao already knows he’s close, starts letting his body go more pliant, allowing Mingyu to manhandle him into a sitting position. It’s a little harder this way for Mingyu to fuck him but it feels all too good anyway, bouncing a little in Mingyu’s lap, letting his head fall back against his shoulder. Mingyu’s fingers loosely wrapped around his throat, fucking up into the tight heat and groaning against his skin.

“**Come for me, I know you need to, come on**,” Mingyu grunts, thumbing the slit of Minghao’s cock and stroking him faster. Minghao’s moans become weaker and longer, beginning to tighten up more around Mingyu’s cock. He gasps as he finally comes, twitching in Mingyu’s firm grasp, holding onto his thighs as he lets the white strings cover his chest and Mingyu’s hand.

“Fuck, yes yes,” Minghao hisses, bending back over once Mingyu lets go of his cock and holds himself up on his forearms again. He’s still barely getting through his orgasm but feels the need to make sure Mingyu will get to his before he gets too sensitive. He looks back at him, seeing that he’s stopped moving at this point and uses one hand to grab his hip, bringing him in closer, breath shaking as he starts to feel the sensitivity.

“**Please**,” Minghao says, broken and breathlessly, moving back down so only his hips are up and his back curves, perfectly displaying himself for Mingyu to keep going. Mingyu doesn’t hesitate, eager to pound back into him a few more times, groaning as he finally comes and Minghao gasps at the slight pain of his thrusts, pressing his face into the sheets. Mingyu moves his hips twice more, slow and steady as the last bits of come are milked out of him and he finally pulls out. Minghao sighs in contentment, immediately rolling over onto his back, wincing at the sharp pain he feels. Mingyu gets rid of the condom and gets up to find a towel in the bathroom, soaking and wringing it out before coming back to clean Minghao up. It’s a little odd, considering Minghao could have easily done it for himself but with how tired he immediately began to feel, he couldn’t think too much of it. Mingyu makes sure he’s all wiped down before getting rid of the towel, coming back to find Minghao situating himself under the duvet.

Mingyu hesitates. He’s never done this kind of thing with a stranger but he knows just how awkward it could be in the morning and thinks it might be better if he collects his things and gets out of there. Just as he’s about to do that, Minghao mumbles something, turning to face him.

“You can sleep here,” he offers and pauses when Mingyu obviously doesn’t do or say anything in response. Minghao sighs and lifts the duvet on the other side of the bed, throwing it over to display the space of bed beside him. He gestures with his hand then turns back over, away from Mingyu and closes his eyes. Mingyu is smart enough to understand what he’s offering and ponders it for a while. Though drowsiness gets the best of him and he finds himself curled under the duvet next to Minghao, already beginning to fall asleep. He listens to Minghao’s breath steadying, indicating that he fell asleep and closes his eyes fully, drifting off as well.


End file.
